1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a percussion instrument for instance in the form of a tambourine, of bongos, congas or the like, with a resonance body open in particular on top, a skin being stretched over the upper opening and comprising a plastic film which is fixed at a constant tension by means of a clamping hoop, the skin being stretched directly over the resonance body, and the resonance body having an annular groove in the vicinity of the upper opening, and the clamping hoop being elastically widened and forced over the upper side of the resonance body into the annular groove, thus stretching the skin.
2. Background Art
A percussion instrument of the generic type is known from DE 296 13 409 U. Percussion instruments of this type have been extraordinarily successful in practice, in particular for the production at a low cost of percussion instruments for musical school and preparatory school education and formation.
It has also been known to use laminates of a nonwoven with a plastic film as a skin, the strength of the skin thus being increased. In this case, the term "laminate" is to be understood as the nonwoven and the plastic film being united by full-surface gluing.
It is also known to utilize two layers of plastic films as a skin for the effective thickness of the skin to be increased in this way.